someguy2000fandomcom-20200214-history
The Head That Wears a Crown
The Head That Wears a Crown is a main quest in New Vegas Bounties II. Detailed Walkthrough After completing Justice Delayed, Larry informs you that a man covered in blood arrived at a ranger station and reported that a gang came into his bunker and massacred everyone, but the gang let him live so he could inform people of the event. The man claims this all occurred in Mr. Fisk's bunker, he gave the rangers the location to the bunker. While the rest of the rangers brushed this information off, Larry has become suspicious about it and wants you to look into it, he offers you 100 caps in return of finding any evidence on who lead the attack. Go to Fisk's Bunker that has been marked on your map. Entering Fisk's bunker, you will find it massacred as the man reported. On the left you will find a safe behind a giant wooden crate, it is locked and requires a key to be opened, the key will have to be found later. Throughout Mr. Fisk's bunker you will find holotapes and notes scattered everywhere, all titled: Accepted, Nervous, Garth, Ridiculous, which all seem to reveal that Fisk's business had not been thriving very well than it seemed as well as a hint towards Arthur Ribben's identity if you have not completed Lathe Biosas yet. You can find a couple more holotapes in Mr. Fisk's desk which requires a lockpick skill of 100 to open, both titled Captain Ribben and Unacceptable, revealing Arthur Ribben's alias and why Fisk had sent assassins after you. Investigating Mr. Fisk's corpse, you will find an Engraved Harmonica lodged into his throat with the initials "S.B." written on them. Immediately after picking it up, five Vipers enter the bunker, their leader being a man named Luther. He questions what happened. You can respond that you don't have to answer and tell him to fuck off, which will turn him and his men hostile. Instead, you can question who he is, to which he informs you that Mr. Fisk hired him and his crew as bodyguards, they were coming to meet him only to find you, he demands again to know what happened. You can tell him that your innocent and you aren't looking for trouble, Luther doesn't fall for it, but then immediately recognises you as the one who killed Slade and turns hostile with no remorse. You can instead tell him that you came to investigate Fisk's murder, Luther does not believe this and decides to kill you in turn for the fact that Fisk offered to pay him a lot of money. You can also, again tell him you don't answer to anyone which will turn him hostile like before. If you have a Speech skill of 60, you can lie to Luther that the body is simply Fisk's body double and that he wants them to meet him at the Tribal Village out west, he'll believe you and leave. If you have less than 60 in your Speech skill, you can trying telling Luther that it was the Fiends and that you're simply a prospector, Luther calls your bullshit and turns hostile. Once the situation with Luther solved, report back to the Boulder City Jail to show your evidence to Schull. He will give you the 100 caps as promised and the quest will be complete, you will instantly be given As a Judgment. Category:New Vegas Bounties II quests